Chimera
Introduction to Chimera Chimera was founded by Yuki Brandyr, with some assistance from various organizations. Unknown to the public, this was in part with assistance from Ex Praeda. At first, it mostly served as a private venture of Yuki’s, offering some information services to various companies in the industry. One day, in sweeping motion, Chimera moved and acquired ownership of every research and medical group in Dawn Colony. Across massive layoffs, organizational restructuring, and the disappearances of many key stakeholders in the industry, Chimera swallowed the local market whole, solidifying itself as a colonial monopoly. Chimera is an engineering and pharmaceuticals company. It provides medical care, repair services, as well as performing research and development. In addition, it produces and manufactures robotic and biotech products, shipping them wherever Chimera products are sold. Services at Chimera (WIP: Contact ICLY IN SIM) Jobs at Chimera ENGINEERING TEAM (R&D) Summary The Engineering team is one of two departments within Chimera, where players undertake the job of advancing science, and manufacturing products. They develop all manner of goods, both biological and mechanical, throwing them at the colony to test their efficacy and financial viability. Safety Guidelines # Always accept the latest known theory on a topic as the most likely truth, but work to prove new theories which might render existing ones obsolete. # Keep the lab environment clean and sterile. Cross-contamination can cause costly and life-threatening emergencies. # Accidents hurt you. Accidents hurt Coworkers. Accidents hurt the company. Accidents hurt science. # In the event of rogue AI, simply state “This statement is false” to neutralize the threat. # Robots are smarter than you. Robots work harder than you. Robots are better than you. # Ground yourself before touching the circuit boards. Aligned Actions * Performing research. * Performing experiments and using the information gained to invent products. * Selling invented products and research services to the colonists. * Gathering test subjects for experimentation purposes. * Containing any contamination hazards or escaped experiments. Non-Aligned Actions * Causing damage to the lab or scientists through negligence. * Fabricating experiment results to get the result you wanted to see. * False advertisement of products. * Being lazy and accomplishing nothing. Research Fields Employees are encouraged to pick a topic they are knowledgeable of and specialize in it. * Engineering: Cybernetics, Mechanical implants, Robotics, etc. * Computing: Programming, Hacking, AI development, etc. * Genetics: Biotech, Splices, Cloning, etc. * Pharmaceuticals: Drugs, Stims, etc. * Military: Weapons, Armor, Combat gear, etc. * Magika: Magitech, stone magic, non stone magic, voidlings, etc Goals of the Engineering Team Performing any these types of roleplays, or even variations of these roleplays, then turning in the logs can be rewarded with a Mega Credit or a rank up in the group. Higher ranks are expected to maintain a level of activity to keep their rank. * Recruiting: Making a special effort to perform recruitment drives, or other displays that draw attention to your job, such as events. An example of an event hosted by R&D might be a public demonstration of new technology, or informational booths about the company. * Hazing/Training recruits: New recruits will often be confused. Please show them the ropes. Point them to the official rules and items documents, as well as any other resources you can, including this document. Help equip them, make them feel like your faction is a great place to be. Most importantly, RP with them! While you’re at it, be sure to fuck with them, since they’re the newbie. Tell them to fetch you non-existent items, for instance, and see how that goes. * Manufacturing: Chimera is always making things for the everyday citizen of the colony. It is expected that employees work with our customers to produce the highest quality products available to ensure brand loyalty. * Recovery: Head out to the scenes of recent combat or destruction, and pick up the remains. Scavenge and salvage is the name of the game here. By asking a storyteller or GM to host it as an official event, you can make it far more interesting and rewarding. * Science: Experiments, manufacturing, discovery, and mishaps. Get in the lab, drag a partner in with you, and get to doing what you do best. Combine a little of this with a little of that. Draft up plans for that new killer robot. Ask a project manager or other higher-ranking employee if you’re out of ideas for projects to work on. * Office Work: All that research does you no good if you don’t put it down in writing. Take some time after experiments to actually document your findings. This is the best time to post logs of your work on the forums. HOSPITAL TEAM Summary Chimera hospitals are the primary medical service provider of dawn colony. Featuring the latest advancements in medical techniques, alongside facilities for everything from general practice, to surgery, to genetic surgery, Chimera hospitals are simply the place colonists go for treatment. If they can afford it. Three Sacred Rules * Don't hurt patients. * Don't hurt employees. * Don't steal from the hospital. Other Rules # Maintain doctor patient confidentiality. # Respect the chain of command. # Maintain a clean work environment. # Treat patients in a timely manner. # Treat patients indiscriminately. # Do not attempt to sell hospital information. # Sale of illicit drugs will not be tolerated. # Follow all hospital safety rules and protocols. # Customers must have a valid ID chip to receive medical care Goals of the Hospital Performing any of these types of roleplays, or even variations of these roleplays, then turning in the logs can be rewarded with a Mega Credit or a rank up in the group. Higher ranks are expected to maintain a level of activity to keep their rank. Simple Goals * Surgery * Checkups and general practice * Recruitment * Crafting and dissection * Testing of research team projects Large Goals * Save lives during a major disaster Need to know member info Appointments with Chimera When doctors, nurses, and engineers are not available, patients are capable of submitting a form for appointments. Your job as a member of Chimera is to regularly check the appointment log to see if anybody is waiting for Chimera Services! (Contact upper staff or even fellow staff for a link to this spreadsheet.) Badges Each employee is assigned their own badge, which is tied directly to their ID chip in the database. Every door in the building will only open if they detect one of these badges AND the ID chip. As such, it is your responsibility to prevent anybody from stealing the two, as they could offer unfettered access to the facilities, allowing them to steal valuable equipment. Clearance Levels * L0 - Intern: Entry level employee, unspecific to either side of the company. * L1 - Medical Student/Novice Engineer: Basic training level * L2 - Medical Assistant/Engineer: Advanced Training level * L3 - Resident/Senior Engineer: Basic level employee * L4 - Senior Resident/Project Engineer: Mid Ranks employee * L5 - Fellow Doctor/Staff Engineer: Trusted employee * L6 - Attending Physician/Principal Engineer: Low level management * L7 - Assistant Medical/Engineering Director: Middle management * L8 - Medical/Engineering Director: Upper management * L9 - Vice President: This rank is the right hand of the President, or second in command. * L10 - President: This rank runs Chimera as a whole. Uniform Engineering Lab workers are generally expected to wear safety gear in the lab. For a cybernetic character, this means wearing anti-static lab coats and grounding bracelets. For organic characters, in addition to the lab coat and grounding bracelet, wear safety goggles and, if a gaseous or airborne substance is involved, wear a facemask. You should be prepared to defend your lab from invasion, as some colonists will attempt to break in and steal supplies. Many experiments grow quite strong if they are developed as weapons, and may need to be contained by force if they break loose Hospital You should look like you work at a hospital. Being decked out in armor is looked down upon. Surgeon smocks, lab coats, scrubs, medical equipment look clean/sterile. Magika Corruption/Treatment WE ARE UNABLE TO CURE ADVANCED MAGIKA CORRUPTION AT CHIMERA MEDICAL. If anyone comes to you suffering from magika poisoning or corruption beyond stage 2, the most we are able to do is temporarily suppress the side effects via treatments at the hospital. Direct the affected individuals to a representative of The Order for proper treatment. Automatic Doctors (B.O.O. DRONES) To maintain 100% efficiency in the hospital we have an auto doc surgeon drone. The B.O.O. system is capable of doing the job of a Doctor or Engineer. Providing basic installations to patients who can't wait around to be assisted. The only drawback being that the B.O.O. system is experimental. Therefore, services offered by B.O.O. bots are more expensive and not subsidized by EarthGOV. Secure Doors The elevator will only open on the lab floor for Chimera employees. It checks for both your clearance badge and your implanted ID chip. If either one is missing, it will decline to open. TIPS As part of the group, you are expected to do science. You are expected to regularly find ways to get research done. You can accomplish this by reaching out to other employees for guidance, or to have them actually come into the lab with you and help work on a project. Involuntary test subjects If you defeat and down another player in combat, you may drag them unconscious to the lab, where they become your official test subject for the next 4 hours. You can perform any tests you want on them, so long as you respect their personal OOC boundaries. You can also get test subjects the old fashioned way, by having them volunteer for the job or paying them to test on them. Always IM and ask your test subjects about their limitations, such as whether they would be comfortable with torture, scarring, or sexual inappropriateness. Do NOT just toss a subject into a test tube and run off. Roleplay with them. It’s no fun for them to sit in a tube by themselves and log off. Keep roleplaying with them. You may do a multitude of things to them. If you have no more use for them and the scene has finished, they may leave, even if 4 hours have not elapsed. Dual Enlistment and Termination After you have been hired within the company, you may join one other job or faction. If you quit or are fired, you will be required to turn in your badge and starter kit items. Failure to do so will result in COLSEC being called on you to arrest you and issue a fine. Application It is vital to the success of any group to keep recruitment in mind in general. The best way to recruit is to go out and roleplay. New players on the sim will often judge which group they want to join based on the role-play they see. This job requires you to keep brazen, obvious criminal activity to a minimum. If you commit major crimes, known as tier 3 crimes, you are at heavy risk of being fired from the job. Likewise, those who have a heavy criminal history, having committed at least three tier 3 crimes in the past 6 months, will have their applications rejected until they can prove that they are a reformed citizen. To be hired, you must meet the following criteria: * Your character must be ICly qualified for the job role * Your character cannot be known for causing violence in the colony * You must have an ID Chip Once you are hired, you will be assigned a badge, given a free implant, and shown the ropes of your job. You will always start at an entry level position in the company. You will be considered to have a probationary position for a while, unable to access confidential company information until your background checks are completed. To apply, fill out an application here. Then, approach a member of Chimera’s management team ICly. Chimera Category:Organizations Category:Careers